Sound Advice
by M14Mouse
Summary: Jungle Fury: Fran has no idea why they keep running off. Is something she said or did? She just didn’t understand until a stranger gave her some advice.


Sound Advice

Sound Advice

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Fran has no idea why they keep running off. Is something she said or did? She just didn't understand until a stranger gave her some advice.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

I blame Chelle for this fic by the way.

Fran always knew what time it was when the beep noise goes off. They would look down at the pockets and then at each other. They would look at each nervously. As they would bolt from the restaurant, she would hear the same old thing.

"Fran…can you cover for us? We have a…uhh… Casey said as he threw his apron to the counter.

"A doctor appointment…" Lily added.

"Yes, that it!" Casey said as he bolted for the door.

"Guys, what about…" Fran said

"Sorry, Fran," Lily said as she followed Casey out the door. She heard the door swing open and Theo bolted out of the door as well.

There she was…like always…standing there. Then a costumer would call her name or an order would need to be done.

Of course, that doesn't last long either. Soon after they leave, the monsters would attack. They always scare the costumers away. Maybe, it is because of the shaking ceiling and some of the pictures would start falling from the walls.

Honestly, it's safe inside the building than outside. At least, that is what she thought.

RJ would lock himself in his room during that time too. So, she was left with cleaning up the kitchen or dining area.

She thought once she started to work here, she would make some friends. Strike one that. But she did get to make pizza…which oh…so good. She sighed to herself as she started to work on clean the now empty tables.

"Ma'am, can I have something more to drink?" A voice rang out.

She turned around to see a guy with bright red hair and a yellow sweater still sitting at a table.

A costumer! Wonderful!

She gave a bright smile.

"Of course…what did you have to drink?" She asked.

"Mountain Dew." He said with a grin.

She nodded her head before she bolted into the kitchen. She grabbed a pitcher of Mountain Dew from the counter. She returned to his table and poured him his drink.

"Monster attacks are still the best way to get rid of costumers, huh?" He said as he looked around.

"Apparently so…." She said.

"Don't worry…they will be back."

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

"Worked in a music store in Briarwood," He said before he took a sip of his soda.

"You would understand! Honestly, how can they run outside when a monster is out there! Attacking the city!" She said.

"Well…me and my friends talk about that once. We had a theory…some people want to see the danger coming. That is why they run outside. Others hide in hopes that the danger would pass over them."

"Wow…never thought about it that way."

"Well…we hope people don't think about it. That is what w…Power Rangers are for. They make sure that they are safe no matter."

"True…" She said softly. The guy went back to eating his pizza.

She looked around. She really didn't want to clean at the moment especially by herself.

"So…what brings you here?" She asked nervously.

"My Aunt is visiting her cousin. I wanted to stop here before I left. Last time, I was here…chocolate, marshmallow, and mushroom pizza was on the menu. That was the best. I have been trying forever to do make it at home. It just never comes out right," The guy said with a grin.

"Tell me about it! That one was soo good. I have been trying to get RJ to put back on the menu. He won't. He kept saying…that bananas are the future," She said with a giggle.

The guy laughed.

"Bananas, huh? That isn't too bad. It adds sort of a sweet taste to the pizza. It balances out the pepper and pepperonis," He said as he took another bit into his pizza.

"IT does. It doesn't work well with the pineapple or green pepper. The pineapple makes it too sweet. The green pepper makes me…BLAH!"

She shivered at the thought of green pepper and banana together.

"Never had the green pepper and banana. Pineapple and banana are good on a baked sort of cookie or piecrust. But on the regular pizza, nope…I don't see that working. Now, coconut and pineapple is quite a combo on a pizza."

"I never had that before…."

"You must try it! You won't be disappointed."

"I won't! Thanks."

The conversation died down again. She looked around uncomfortable as the guy started eating again. Maybe, she started at the front and work her way back. Sounded like a good plan….

"You know, you looked sort of sad earlier. Is everything alright?" He said.

"Well…yes…no…sort of. You see, I got hired to help out. But…also you know make pizza. And…hope to make friends. But they keep running off. Leaving me with all of the work! I'm so tired of it! Yet…they look just as tired when they come back. They always try so hard to help. I just don't know what to do!" She said.

She ran her hair through her hand. She blinked in horror. She really shouldn't raving to a costumer. She would be in trouble if RJ found out.

"I'm sorry…I should haven't said that! I…I…"

Great…now, she was rambling.

"Hey…hey…it's okay. I…well, my old boss would understand better. Don't take it personally, Fran. They don't mean to do it." He said.

"But…but…what could be so important that they run off like that? Wait a minute…how did you know my name?" She said, in frustration.

"Name tag…"

"Oh…"

"I know…I know…it's hard for you. But what they are doing is very important. More than you can imagine. But one day, I sure of it…they will tell you. Just be a little bit patience with them, okay?" He said with a grin.

"Okay...Strange…you sound like you speak from experience."

"You could say that…"

She was unsure what he just said. His words…sort of comforted her. Suddenly, she heard the door open up and Theo, Casey, and Lily stumbled back in.

"Hey, guys!' She said happily.

"Sorry, Fran. We left in sort of a rush. Uhh…Monster attack cleaned out it again," Casey said.

"Yes…Oh, but one costumer stayed. He was a nice guy. We talked about monsters attacks and pizza." She said.

"Uhh…Fran…what guy?" Lily said in confusion. She turned around to see the table was empty.

"Uhh…"

"Wow, Fran. You really cleaned up the place while we were gone," Theo said.

What was he talking about? She turned away from the table to see the tables were clean off and the dishes and silverware were nearly stacked on the counter. Her mouth dropped. How did? What just?

Did the mysterious guy do this?

Just wow….

"I guess we better start getting ready for the dinner rush," Casey said as he started heading for the back.

"Because of the once a day food fight," Theo said, as he followed.

"Hey! Food fights are mandatory in a kitchen…especially with Lily!"

"Hey, don't drag me into this, Casey." Lily said.

She was about to follow them until she saw a piece of paper on the counter. She walked over and pick up.

Just a little patience.

She smiled a little.

She could do that.

End.


End file.
